Everything You thought You knew
by Jubilee Torch
Summary: Everyone thought they knew Serena. Andrew, the scouts, even Darien. But when old friends come to town will they'll be forced to see the real Serena. and even better will they jeopardize Serena and Darien's relationship? New Chapter At Last!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own SAILOR MOON, MTV, HIGH SCHOOLS, and the NEWS STATION is FICTIONAL!**

Everything you thought You Knew

Serena Tskinuno walked into the crown arcade to meet her friends. "Hey Serena" Andrew greeted her. "Hi" she said as she sat onthestool next to Lita. The five girls talked and laughed over the simplest of girly things when Serena felt a pair of strong arms wrapthemselves around her. Serena turned to face Darien. She was about to say hello when his kiss stopped her words. When he finally removed his face from hers she said "what are you doing here?"

"I just got off work early and I thought you might be surprised to see me." Darien answered her. 'Well I am" Serena said putting her arms around his neck. "Uhmm" four girls cleared their throats at the same time. Andrew, Darien, and Serena laughed until they heard Ami speak " Andrew what the on the T.V.?' Andrew turned around and looked at the television. He usually left it on the news as per request by his father but never really paid attention to it. So for once he actually turned it up so people could hear it. The reporter was standing in front of a large building that was on fire!

**"Yes. I'm Angela Marcs coming to you live from Hiroshima. Behind me is Smith Senior High School which was set a flame when a negligent error in the school cafeteria occurred. Coincidentally right afterward as students and faculty began to evacuate an explosion occurred from a Bunsen burner left on in one of the school's science classrooms. That all lead to the scholastic inferno you see now. Everyone has managed to exit the building safely, but the exact number of burn injuries and smoke damages is still unknown. I'm Angela Marcs and this is JKWT news stay tuned for updates."**

As the reporter finished her spill Andrew turned the T.V. back down and Mina said "Wow. I wonder what we'd do if our schools burned down." "Yeah...that'd be pretty hard to deal with" Rei said. "Serena"... Andrew said gently "are you okay?" When Serena saw the news report her face had turned a dangerously pale color and she seemed rather scared. Darien looked over at her worriedly. (awww!) "Sere"... he started to lift his hand to check her temperature on her forehead but she shook him off. "I'm fine" she said "I just..need to get out of here." And she ran out of the crown as fast as she could. Leaving her friends and boyfriend worring about her and wondering just what kind of ties she had to that school in Hiroshima.

Serena on the other hand was could not get her heart to stop racing, and not because she was running at full speed, but because she was scared. All she could think was 'I gotta make sure they're okay. Please God just make sure they're okay!'

_Sorry I gotta keep you dangling but its summer. I'm not in school. And I'd rather make sure that if I'm on the computer the last thing I'm doing is something that resembles school work! But seriously, I haven't really typed in a while, I'm out of practice and let's just say this took longer than expected!_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON (CUZ IF I DID YOU'D ALL HAVE TO PAY TO READ THIS!) DELL COMPUTER COMPANY, BOY MEETS WORLD, THAT'S SO RAVEN, LIZZIE MCGUIRE, STAR WARS, DBZ, (just so you know the lemony snicket thing was a pure coincidence I didn't even notice it until a friend of mine pointed it out to me because I don't read his books) AND I DON'T OWN THE UNITED STATES ARMY! JEEZ ARE YOU GUYS HAPPY NOW?**

**Okay guys. Here's the new chapter! As per the request of my readers this one's a bit longer. But it seems from some of my reviews that there's been some sort of misunderstanding. Let me clear things up! I didn't mean to make it sound like I was being forced to write the story. I love Sailor Moon and I like having the power to make her do things no one else has. I made the first chapter short not out of laziness, but because with the exception of a few words here and there on websites, I haven't seriously typed in FOREVER! It was late. I was tired. And I actually thought it was longer than it was. Thanks ever so much for the reviews! PLEASE keep them coming Always!**

Serena burst through the front door of her house and into her living room. She was just about to reach for the phone when it rang. (right on cue!) She picked it up and said "Hey what's going on there? Are you guys alright?" A female voice on the other end of the connection laughed nervously and said "Did you run to the phone or what?"

Serena laughed and for the first time in thirty minutes breathed a sigh of relief as she let her friend continue to talk. "Umm, yeah we're okay. You know Han wouldn't let anything happen to me or vice versa for that matter. Everyone started to pull out there cell phones to call their parents or try to find their friends, and I thought- gee my school burns down who should be the first person I call?" "You know my mom took my cell phone last week over something stupid…" Serena began. The girl cut her off and said "If there's a mom taking a cell phone it's always over something stupid!"

The two laughed and Serena continued "I was just reaching for the house phone to call you when it rang. So where is Han anyway?" "You know him Serena, he's somewhere by one of the ambulances faking smoke damage to one of his lungs to talk to this brunette paramedic!" Serena and her friend continued to laugh and joke over the smallest and silliest of things for who knows how long before Serena's mom called her for dinner and her friends were able to go home. But while she talked to her girlfriend this long period of time Serena never even noticed the random beeps in the background trying to tell her there were other people like curious or worried sailor friends and boyfriend that just wanted to know what was up?

* * *

Serena Tskinuno was one of the worlds many army brats. Though she was in fact Japanese her parents were born in America making her the daughter of a soldier in the American army. Because of this she along with her siblings (yeah in my story she has more family than just Sammy, but don't worry about it that's only going to be mentioned again if I do a sequel…so lets just take it one step at a time shall we?) have been privileged to a lot of what the world has had to offer.

By that I mean she's moved around a lot and lived in many different countries and she speaks quite a few languages. But ever since she was a kid whenever she moved somewhere she was this army brat that no one bothered to get to know 'cause she was just going to move again in a few months. But when she came to Tokyo her father had been promised this would be their last move and of course when it came to the scouts they were the new kids. They all moved in after her- (with the exception of Rei who'd she just never met before) so there was no reason for them to know her sorted past and Serena preferred it that way.

Before Serena had moved to Tokyo she lived in (you guessed it) Hiroshima! And she'd lived next door to the Trope family, who's eldest son was named Gohan ( pronounced Go- hawn). Gohan's mother Cherie had been best friends with Serena's mother since before those two were even born. So naturally Serena and Gohan grew up to be the very best of best friends. Serena would still have to move every few months or years but they'd stayed in touch, and in some odd stroke of luck during the summer going to sixth grade she was able to move back Hiroshima and go to school with him.

For as long as they could remember in their short eleven years of life they'd been the dynamic duo- until their first day of sixth grade when they met her.

* * *

FLASHBACK

A small preadolescent blonde girl sat next to a boy her age while she looked through her sky blue book bag for her Star Wars lunch box. She pulled her hands and part of her head out of the bag and exhaled frustratedly in a manner best fitting her age. "I don't have it!" she said throwing her short arms up in defeat. The boy next to her was about two of three inches shorter than her and had dark chestnut hair with green eyes. "Gohan what am I going to do? My mom will completely, nonstop flip out if I tell her I forgot it again!" young Serena explained. Gohan opened his book bag and pulled out a Star Wars lunch box with the name 'Serena T.' written on it in black permanent marker (you know how moms do!). "Here!" he said smiling Serena threw her arms around him in the biggest hug she could give and said "What did you do?" "I knew you'd forget it, so I remembered it for you!" "Thanks G!" Serena said smiling back at him. "Hey" young Gohan said stopping her. "What are bestest friends for?"

The two kids were about to begin their usual trade of desserts and lunch items when they both looked up and noticed something. A rather expensive looking car pulled up in the school parking lot. It stopped in front of the middle school's front entrance and out stepped a girl their age. She had light brown hair and the saddest hazel eyes anyone had ever seen on a small child. She couldn't find anywhere vacant to sit to wait for the bell to ring so she just leaned against the fence. Without hesitation Gohan and Serena walked right up to the girl and said "Hi!" The girl looked back at them timidly and spoke shyly "Hi". Serena went on "I'm Serena and this is my best friend Gohan!" The girl looked at them curiously "My name's Videl." (pronounced Vi- not with the actual 'I' sound it more like an 'eh' sound – and think dell, like the computers) "Not to be mean or anything, but do you have many friends?" Videl shook her head "No, I just moved here." Figuring it was his turn to speak Gohan said "Well you don't look like you bite so maybe you could be our friend?" Videl smiled and said "Sure!"

Right at that moment the bell rang. They walked together to see what homeroom they each had luckily they were all in the same one. And they would have the same homeroom for the next three years. And in that time the dynamic duo became the terrific trio. They shared detentions secrets and got themselves into all kinds of scrapes and messes, but they also were always there to get each other out of them as well. Then high school came and Serena was all set to go to school with them only her father got new orders and she had to move. The three promised to stay in touch, and much to the surprise of their parents- they did. Serena could get her dad to drive back and forth on long weekend to takes her to Hiroshima to visit and luckily for them when they got cell phones- they all had the same network. They promised to be best friend forever and they meant it. (Now I realize much of Japan is islands and that yes in the real world one can't actually drive to Hiroshima from Japan- but for the sake of argument and my story lets play pretend okay? Thanks!) To understand the type of friendship they had think of them as :Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo, or Cory, Topanga, and Shawn (think of Serena as a female Shawn), or Raven, Chelsea, and Eddie…you get the picture.

* * *

Now Serena had unknowingly spent Friday night avoiding her other friends and boyfriend, but remembered that she was supposed to hang out with the girls at the crown Saturday. She showered and dressed herself Saturday morning and headed to town. When she reached the arcade she wasn't late but she was the last one there. As she sat on her usual stool and greeted the girls, the looks they all threw her way made it clear she had been the topic of conversation moments before.

"So…what are we talking about?" Serena asked already knowing the answer. "You" Rei said candidly. 'Ohh, I was right!' Serena thought. 'Do I get a prize for it?' "Serena you ran out of here yesterday like a bat out of hell and then you ignore our call all night when we just wanted to make sure you were okay!" Mina added. "You called me?" Serena wondered out loud. 'Oh…so that's what that annoying beeping sound was!' she thought in her head. "We all tried to call you even a certain tall, sexy, black haired college student who claims he couldn't get through to you either!" Lita informed her.

Serena suddenly felt just a little bit bad. "Guys, I didn't mean to ignore you I just had some really really important stuff to take care of and it was completely urgent." She explained. "Urgent" Ami repeated. Serena thought 'Yeah like making sure my two best friends in the whole world didn't die tragically in a fire!' "Well…" Rei began to say understandingly "I guess we forgive you." "Really?" Serena said smiling and batting her eyelashes in an innocent over the top sort of way. The rest of the group laughed and said "Really!" right back at Serena.

"Seriously Serena make sure you apologize to Darien because he tried to call you even after we gave up." Mina said. "Yeah" Serena agreed. "I'll call him right after I leave from here. Right now lets hang out." And they did. Even though they had no idea it would be awhile before they were that carefree again.

**_Happy? I hope so. It's longer more detailed I mean it kind of took me awhile to get to the point but I think I did ok.! Let me know what you think! But remember- _No Flames Please_! I didn't really want to leave you on a cliffhanger this is more or less a slight feeling of suspense if you will. Also the next chapter will begin from Darien's point of view and we'll really start to get into some conflict, and action, so stay tuned please! I need readers and reviewers! Next chapter should be out soon! Muah! _**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OR DARIA, OR MTV.**

Darien Shields paced back and forth on the carpet of his apartment. He hadn't spoken to Serena since she'd unexpectedly run out of the Crown that Friday and to be quite honest he was beginning to worry. Now normally Darien was a very cool and collected guy, but when it came to Serena this wasn't always the case. Sure sometimes he didn't express his feelings for her in the warmest way but if he thought there was something wrong with her, or wasn't sure if she was okay…he'd worry instantly. And right now- he was worried.

Just then he heard a pattern of knocks and slaps on the door that sounded like the beat to the Mexican Hat Dance. He lifted his head and smiled as he quickly walked to the door and opened it. There she was- blonde, beautiful, and perfectly okay. –What the hell? Then why was she making him worry so much. And in practically less than three seconds, Darien became very agitated.

"Serena, where the hell have you been? I worried about you!" said Darien confronting her. She looked up at him innocently and said softly "Can I come in?" Darien sighed and stepped aside letting her in the apartment. Serena walked well into the living room without sitting down. Darien closed the door behind her, and then took a few steps toward Serena. He chose to stay a good four feet away from her.

Serena exhaled deeply, took a moment, and began her speech. "Look, I'm sorry. Friday I had something really and completely important to do that I forgot about. I was running late and I just had to go. It was really earth shatteringly important- but it's nothing you need to worry about. I should have told you that and I'm sorry-I really am. So just please forgive me, okay?"

Darien looked at Serena. He saw the sincerity in her eyes and although he got the slight feeling that there was something she just wasn't telling him, he forgave her. "Okay, just try not to keep things from me alright?" "Not a problem!" Serena said smiling widely. She ran up and threw her arms around his neck.

Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. She kissed him back with a little more force. Darien reached up to lightly stroke her face. Things were just about to get romantic when there was a knock at the door. They simultaneously broke their kiss. He dropped his head and arms in playful frustration, making Serena smile and went to answer the door.

The apartment entrance opened and there stood Andrew. "Drew, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now." "Yeah Dare, but a bunch of us are going to that new club and I thought we'd do some good old fashioned college partying." Andrew explained. "That's all fine, well, and good, but like I said I'm in the middle of something" Darien replied stressing the words 'in the middle of something'.

But Andrew being the typical best friend refusing to take no for an answer just said "Dare for all of us please put down the books! You need to be a normal college guy and get some R&R. For God's sake what are you studying that's so important?" "What am I studying?" Darien said under his breath barely audible. He hung his head and pushed the apartment door wide open. Andrew looked into the apartment and saw Serena sitting on the couch with her jacket off looking right at him. "Hi Serena." He said sheepishly feeling just a bit dumb. "Hi Drew." Serena said in a way to let him Darien obviously wasn't studying while she waved lightly.

Trying desperately to save his dignity Andrew just turned to Darien and said "You know…I'm just gonna get out of here, because…you've obviously got…better things to do…no pun intended." Darien chuckled slightly and closed the door as Andrew left. Then he jogged over to the couch where Serena was and eased his body on top of hers kissing her the whole time. Serena laughed quietly, wrapped her arms around him, and used one hand to continuously run her hands through his hair.

Darien used his hands to do some light exploring. The night progressed and the two lovers continued their innocent make out session until Darien's phone rang and he got up to answer it reluctantly. It was a wrong number and as he turned back to Serena's direction he saw her putting on her jacket and preparing to leave.

He successfully hid his disappointment as he heard her say "It's getting late. I should go." "Yeah…that's probably a good idea. Do you want a ride?" he asked praying she'd say yes. "Umm…no. I think I can walk it." She told him. "Alright well…what are you doing Friday?"

"When Friday?" Serena said mentally trying to schedule her day. "How about Friday afternoon, say one o'clock? I mean I don't have classes and it's a teacher workday so we can spend the day together." He suggested. "I can't" Serena said sadly. "If we did anything it would have to be late Friday night. I'm busy on Fridays, you know that." "Why is that?" Darien asked suddenly curious. "We almost never have dates Friday night because you almost always have something else already planned." "Yes. What's your point?" Serena asked beginning to feel aggravated. "What do you do? What's so important you can't give it up just once?" Darien asked feeling a bit mistreated.

Serena couldn't believe this. Her Darien was actually complaining about what she didn't do for him. And were her ears deceiving her or was he accusing her of something? "Look. You're the one who studies nonstop constantly day in and day out, and when you're not studying- you're working. But do I complain? No. Never. Not once. I realize you're going after your dream and these things are important to you, but I hate to break it to you Dare- you are a smart guy. You don't need to study thirty-six trillion hours a day. You can take a break once in a while. You spend all of your time on things sooo much more important than me, and you just expect me to just drop whatever I do to spend time together when it's convenient for you!"

Darien heard her say she realized he was going after his dream- but did she really? He spoke trying to make things clear to her "Serena, I'm going to be a doctor and that requires a lot of hard work and dedication…" Serena cut him off. "Don't talk down to me. Just don't." she said firmly, clearly upset. Darien closed his eyes, ran his fingers through his hair, and took a step toward her. Serena took a large step back and said angrily "Don't bother. I'll let myself out. I know how busy you are working" With that she left the apartment slamming the door behind her.

Almost a week had passed and Serena had spent it avoiding Darien. She didn't go to the crown. She didn't take his calls, and she didn't let the scouts try to talk her into seeing him. Serena Tskinuno was verifiably pissed. What was worse was how both Gohan and Videl seemed to be ignoring her calls. The reason Serena never had dates with Darien and basically turned him down every Friday was because she was with Gohan and Videl every Friday night. It was the weekly annual G.S.V. movie night. Every Friday night they'd gather at one of the others houses and watch movies. They'd talk, laugh, and reminisce while having so much fun. They'd done it ever since the middle of sixth grade and Serena's moving hadn't changed that (or much less anything else in their friendship for that matter).

But this Friday, Gohan's mom had called Serena to cancel it saying Gohan was in trouble or something. Serena found this odd because given Cherie's friendship with Serena's mother it had become apparently clear that no matter what Gohan did (including torching the living room rug a few years back) she'd never barred him their Friday movie night. Needless to say Serena wasn't having the best week. Ami noticed Serena's strange behavior and asked "Are you okay?" Serena merely smiled a small smile and nodded her head yes. She then mumbled something about being late for dinner and ran off.

The weekend was pretty boring. She slept in Saturday and went to church with her family on Sunday. Monday however, was a different. When Serena woke up Monday morning she was actually on time. She had time to eat a full a breakfast and just as she was preparing to walk- yes walk not run- to school her mom gave her cell phone back! This day was really starting to look up.

When Serena got to school she was in a really good mood. She stayed awake in class and waited until lunch to actually eat her lunch. When Lita asked what was up, Serena simply said that she'd had a crappy week and her luck was finally returning back to normal. As the final bell of the day rang Serena exited the school with Mina, Lita, and Ami. They were almost off campus when a familiar voice called to Serena from behind "Girl! Don't act like you don't hear me!" Serena stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. Her jaw dropped, eyes went wide, she screamed at the top of her lungs, and took off running in the direction of the voice.

Sure enough Serena, Videl, and Gohan found themselves in a three way hug. "So that's why you wouldn't return my calls?" Serena asked the both of them. "It was Del's idea. We wanted to surprise you!" Gohan explained. The group did some last minute thirty second catching up. No really, it was only thirty seconds because Lita, Mina, and Ami performed the whole passive aggressive clearing of the throat to remind Serena they were still there. "Sorry guys! I'm just so excited! Ami, Lita, Mina, I have some people I want you to meet…"

The whole introductions took place and it was all very nice full of simple gestures of friendship, but from a distance it didn't look that way. In fact, as Darien sat watching Serena run screaming to jump up into the arms of another guy all he could think was just how not innocent it looked. He thought he'd show up at Serena's school to apologize and give her a nice surprise- sort of a peace offering gesture, but to him it seemed like he was the one getting surprised. He leaned against the school gate (he of course was the only one who didn't realize how good he looked doing it) and waited for Serena to turn his direction which she did moments later.

* * *

Serena finished giving the basic first name introductions (no details) and began to lead her friends out of the school yard, with the girls on her left and Videl and Gohan to her right. Gohan leaned into her ear and whispered playfully "What the hell are you wearing?" She looked up at him, smiled for a moment and whispered back as disdainfully as she could "They call it…a school uniform!" Immediately Videl turned to her and whispered in utter mock shock "No!" Serena looked back at her with as much seriousness as she could muster and said "Yes". (She used her serious face to match it.) Gohan knowingly stated the painfully obvious and said "You know we didn't have those at Smith." Serena looked back at Gohan and attempted her best 'Daria' impression yet "I know smartass."

Serena, Videl, and Gohan had been carrying on this three part conversation without the scouts even knowing. They had almost forgotten the girls were there until Mina said "Uh Serena?" "Yeah?" Serena said imitating her friend's uncertain tone of voice. "Darien's here and he looks kind of pissed off!" Serena looked straight ahead and saw him. Though she'd been mad and avoided him she couldn't deny the fact that when she saw him and he did surprise things like this for her- Serena's heart would skip a beat- again and again and again.

Or at least it did until she finally noticed the pissed off look on his face and then all she could think was 'Great- what did I do now?' But all Videl and Gohan could think was 'Who and what is a Darien and what does he want with Serena?'

**Uh Oh! Looks like there might be some trouble in paradise! Keep reading to find out PLEASE! I NEED MY READERS! AND MY REVIEWERS! I tried to make this chapter a little longer hope you like it. I wanted to thank all of my reviewers! Moon queen, Chibi Pyro, Princess Serena and everyone I didn't get the chance to personally reply to! Please keep writing what you think! The more reviews I get the easier it is to write this stuff because it feeds my creativity and inspiration levels-LITERALLY! I'll try to Update soon but band camp starts next week (yes I'm a band geek get your laughs out now!) and it may take longer and I promise you this…as a compromise the longer it takes me to update the longer my chapters will be okay? Sounds fair right? I agree! Plus the whole (Raven, Eddie, Chelsea-Danny, Sam, and Tucker) type friendship will be extremely visible in chapter four! Love you! Muah! **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON!**

**Okay! All of your questions will be answered in this chapter so don't worry! I thank everyone always for the reviews; they are what keep me writing more and more! I'm going to try and make this chapter really long- hopefully the longest yet so…Here Goes!**

Serena turned to face the girls (and gohan-lol) and said "Umm., could you guys give me a moment to handle this?" pointing to Darien as she said 'this'

The girls nodded understandingly while Videl and Gohan just said "Okay?"

Serena walked toward Darien not knowing what to expect. When she was within about two feet of him she opened her mouth to say something, but Darien spoke first. "Who's that?" he said sarcastically gesturing towards Gohan. Realizing the only way to get through to Darien was to say what was in her heart…Serena spoke "I love you."

This response had caught him off guard and all he could think to say was "What?" "I love you. That guy back there is my greatest friend in the whole world that showed up to surprise me along with my other greatest best who's the girl standing next to him. As much as I love **_you,_** you can't honestly say that you think he's more than just a friend to me."

Darien looked straight ahead at the guy and girl- apparently named Gohan and Videl- who stared at him with curiosity. Not jealousy or envy, just curiously. He then looked down into Serena's blue eyes who looked back at him expectantly. 'It can't be that easy to forgive her.' He thought. But her eyes said differently. The various looks her eyes gave him never lied. Serena's eyes were always honest with him…just like they were now.

"Okay." Serena smiled with relief. "Great!" She then waved the rest of them over to her and Darien. They walked over slowly and curiously not knowing what to expect. Once they were all standing in a big group Serena truly realized the immense awkwardness of the moment and said "Okay… um why don't we all walk over to the crown and I'll introduce everyone?"

Several of them nodded in shy agreement and followed Serena. The walk to the Crown was quiet, odd, and not to mention that feeling of unspoken weirdness seemed to follow them like a dark cloud. When they finally reached the crown Andrew wasn't there. They didn't think much of it- just found themselves a sizeable table in the back and waited for Serena to explain.

Once everyone was seated Serena took a deep breath and said "Guys, these are my bestest bestest oldest friends in the world. –Not to take anything away from our friendships but, I've known them for years- him my whole life. This is Videl and that's Gohan. Videl, Gohan these people are the new friends I made in Tokyo." She then went around the circular table one by one saying their names "Ami, Rei, Mina, Lita…" and when she got to Darien she took a special pause.

"Look- this is going to shock the hell out of you…but this is Darien. He's my boyfriend." Videl smiled slightly but Gohan stood up from the table abrubtly and outraged. "Boyfriend? Boyfriend! Boyfriend?" Darien and the scouts didn't know how to react, but Serena and Videl knew what was coming.

"Boyfriend!" Gohan said once more at the top of his lungs. Darien put a protective arm around Serena and she smiled to the side. Just as the scouts thought he was going to strike out at Darien, Gohan sat down quickly and said in the calmest, most Gohan way possible "Thank God, ya'll I thought I was being replaced."

From the way Darien saw Serena and Videl laugh and smile slightly he figured this type of behavior was typical for Gohan. Ami and Rei laughed nervously, while anyone could see Lita and Mina would soon warm up to him just fine.

"So you and Serena have known each other your whole lives?" Darien inquired. Gohan looked Darien straight in the eyes to see if someone was making an attempt to intimidate him, deciding that wasn't so he told him "Our moms have been best friends since before we were even born."

Seeing the 'aww!' Expression on Mina's face Videl reached over the table for Serena's head with one hand while grabbing Gohan's with the other and pushed their faces together in a way that their cheeks were smooshed against the others and said in a baby voice "Ain't it sweet?" With a muffled voice Serena said "It'd be even sweeter if you'd let go of my head."

Videl released them and the two commenced in moving their bottom jaws around in order to get the feeling back in their faces. "So if Gohan and Serena have known each other forever how long have the three of you been friends?" Rei asked.

Videl replied "As in… when did I come into the equation?" Rei nodded. "We'll it was the very first day of sixth grade and they saw me, came up and said hi." "It was love at first sight." Serena spoke mimicking the same baby voice Videl had used moments ago. Gohan cut it with "She was the yin to our yang."

"Hold up." Videl said wondering out loud "Why do I have to be yin?" "You came in late girl; it's only fair we get first dips on the elements." Serena explained. "I take it then you guys are really close and know a lot about each other." Lita asked Gohan.

"Oh yeah!" he said to her. "I know everything there is to know about them- especially Serena." Videl smiled "It's true." Serena agreed with saying "He's not lying!" Gohan continued "Serena and Videl are the Angels to my Charlie." Serena stood up and said in a challenge like tone "You're my brother from another mother!"

Gohan stood right up and stared Serena in the face "Well you're my roll dog!" Not wanting to be defeated in their funny childish game Serena said in the same competitive voice as Gohan "You're the peanut butter to my jelly!"

Then right as she said this the trio looked at each other eyes wide as the realization of what Serena had just said hit them. Videl stood up and together without warning the three of them busted out singing the peanut butter jelly song (you know the one from family guy!) along with doing their own crazy choreography with it.

They got about half way into the song when Serena realized how dorky she was being next to of the man of her dreams. She cleared her throat very loudly, put her hand to the back of her head and looked around in a sad attempt to play off her comedic moment of childishness. Almost like when a person trips over their own shoelaces, then tells the person walking next to them, they didn't see that.

Needless to say Serena sat down after that. Darien looked at her with a twinkle in his eye, smiled, and laughed quietly at his Serena. After they noticed the third part in their not-so-harmonic trio dropped out Videl and Gohan sat down.

"Did we embarrass you Re?" Videl asked with a friendly sarcasm. Serena rolled her eyes. "No I embarrassed myself." She then wrapped both her arms around one of Darien's, leaned her head on his shoulder and spoke again. "Trust. He already knows I'm crazy!"

Darien spoke to Videl and Gohan together, but never took his eyes off Serena when he said "Yes but 'crazy's' a bit strong. She's just misunderstood." He kissed her forehead gently and Serena smiled just a bit. Gohan leaned down so that his head bent slightly towards the floor and began making vomiting noises. Videl punched him in the shoulder and Serena threw a balled up napkin that landed right at the broad side of his head.

Everyone at the table but Darien chuckled slightly. He focused his gaze on Gohan and wondered what it was about him that allowed him to have that kind of friendship even Videl hadn't yet achieved with Serena. What caused them to be friends for almost over fifteen years? And as he watched Gohan take the paper napkin Serena had thrown at him and pretend to stuff it down his throat while making some joke about framing Serena for murder- it hit him.

Gohan was the male equivalent of Serena. Though he was slightly more up front and outspoken at times- his personality was Serena all the way! Darien looked around the table at Serena's friends he also came to the conclusion that none of them were like her at all. She didn't need friends to share personality characteristics with. That's what she had Gohan for.

Darien was pulled out of his startling revelation when someone asked him a question. "So how long have you and Serena been together? Since our homegirl has neglected to tell us shiznit about you!" Videl asked him with a slight accusatory tone placed toward Serena at that last sentence.

"Well, it would be a little over a year now." He answered truthfully. Gohan and Videl spoke in a shocked tone at the same time "Are You Serious?"

"Yeah why?" he asked. "Well, how should I put this?..." Videl wondered out loud. She didn't have to wonder about it anymore seeing as Gohan finished her sentence for her. "Serena's afraid of commitment." "What?" The entire table said shocked out of their minds.

"You talk way too freakin' much G.!" Serena scolded him. Gohan shrugged knowing she wasn't serious. "Now I have to do some explaining." "You really, really, do." Ami said stating the obvious. "Well." Serena started "In eighth grade that was kind of the year I grew into my looks and I dated a lot. I mean you guys know me I wasn't by any means promiscuous, but I learned at a young age that relationships end easy. So it's better to get out before someone does some real damage. I wasn't afraid of commitment. It was just a risk I didn't feel was worth taking."

"Until now." Gohan corrected her. Serena wrapped her arms around Darien and felt his warmth against her as she looked at Videl and Gohan and said "He's some kind of special."

Gohan looked at his best friend and her boyfriend and thought. Serena was a goof ball, a wild child, bad ass, and musician (these things will come into play later I promise!). And though Darien seemed older and a bit mysterious he also came off as cold and serious, only showing warmth to Serena. His personality seems a little on the boring side for someone with their wild streak. Yet he genuinely seemed to make Serena happy- and for the life of him Gohan could not figure out why this was so, and then it him.

Serena moved around from country to country all the time as a child and even when she was staying in one place for a while her father would most likely be deployed (when a soldier has to leave without his family to another base- for those who didn't know.). Darien was strong, older, and intelligent- everything Serena never knew she needed. Darien provided her with a sense of stability no one had ever been able to offer her before.

Now don't get him wrong Serena had an excellent father. In fact nine times out of ten he probably didn't know about Darien otherwise somebody's be going into the witness protection program. But due to his job he was often times absent from his family, leaving Serena with slight issues about the male species. She'd toughened up when he was gone, she could kick your ass in a heartbeat although she'd much rather love you. (Darien of course probably didn't know this.)

With Darien she didn't have to be so strong she could just be a girl. In Darien she found security and a place to call home.

Unlike Darien, Gohan was able to pull himself out of his inner monologue. But after realizing this Gohan was very quiet- for the first time in a long time, apparently still reeling from this revelation. Darien noticed his sudden change in demeanor and asked "Are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine" he said quietly.

Then he covered it up with a smile and did as he always did- hide his real thoughts behind a joke. Sure Serena and Videl would see through his act – they always did but they'd wait till the three of them were alone to really talk it out. They understood each other.

He smiled "Yeah I was just thinking that if I framed Serena for murder me and Del would have to visit her in prison and then eventually meet her new 'lady friend' Bertha and she'd want in on our trio and we'd have to say no and the next thing we know the tear drop shaped tattoo on her cheek begins to swell up and then I'm fighting off lesbian inmates which- (and at this point he turns to the girls to emphasize his point)- isn't as much fun for a guy as it sounds, believe me.

The girls erupted into a fit of laughs and Darien shook his head chuckling as he wondered where on earth Gohan got his material from. The large group continued to laugh and no big leaps were made into Serena's past anymore for that night. Just as everyone was about to call it a night Mina asked "you guys are here without your parents?"

Videl answered "Well although those who know us best would disagree we don't exactly need adult supervision." "Then where are you staying?" Mina asked another question. "Oh I can answer that." Serena said already knowing. "If I know my parents Videl and Gohan's bags are already at my house aren't they?" "Of course." They said together.

"Wait" Darien said concerned. "Where's everyone going to sleep?" "Either in my room or we'll crash on the living room floor together. Believe me having Gohan over is live having a slumber party with my brother- but much more fun!"

And though Darien was skeptical he let it go. But he didn't know Serena was right. That night with the three of them would be a lot more fun than anyone would expect!

**Ok guys! Sorry Sorry Sorry it took so long! I meant to update sooner but I got writer's block and I'm sorry to say but Band Camp's a Bitch! Hope you liked it! Oh! BTW I don't own Family Guy! See You soon Please read and Review as always I love hearing what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON… (OK SERIOUSLY PEOPLE THIS IS GETTING SOOOO TIRING YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS BY NOW!) THAT'S IT. THAT'S ALL I TOOK, IF YOU NOTICE ANY OTHER SIMILARITIES IT'S PURELY COINCIDENTAL! SOOOO- LET'S GET TO READIN' SHALL WE?**

**BTW- OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! How many times can I apologize? I'm soooo sorry it took me soo long! I had to finish up band camp. Then we had practice for the biggest game of the season- (against our rivals!) And the first day of school was Friday No less. Huuuuah! I'm soo frustrated but here it is I'm sorry it took so long. I hope you'll forgive me and please please please keep reviewing! It's what keeps me going! Thanks ever so much!**

The large group started to leave the crown when Serena suddenly remembered to ask what had been bugging her for quite a while. "So why are you guys here anyway- apart from the amazing company I mean." Gohan and Videl looked at each other and smiled slyly and at this point whether Serena was aware of it or not- she already knew what was coming. "As you may already know our school is now a giant pile of ashes and we need to seek new means of education." Videl said trying to maintain some sort of suspense. Gohan playing along jumped in with "So we've decided- with the permission of our parents of course- to go to school with…"

Serena could already feel the corners of her mouth turning up into a smile as she watched Gohan finish his sentence- ever so slowly. "With?" she said trying to force him to hurry up. "With" he said catching on to her trick.

"-Our favorite blue haired friend Ami of course!" and with that he proceeded to throw his arms around Ami and feign a bear hug. Ami smiled at his goofiness and chuckled.

Serena punched him not so playfully and said "Stop playin' man." "No 'Re… he's totally serious." Videl said pulling a sheet of paper from her pocket which looked like- "A school schedule!" Serena said screaming happily as she snatched the paper from her hands and started jumping up and down in joy- soon joined by Videl and Gohan. After a few moments of jumping Gohan looked at Darien and stopped jumping to explain.

"I know this makes me look, like totally gay... but I always feel left out when I don't jump with them." The scouts laughed- and so did Darien. "You don't get dizzy or anything?" Darien asked him. "Cuz' if you haven't noticed…" –and this they both said in unison "Serena jumps a lot." Then they laughed together- they actually laughed like friends. Serena looked from Darien to Gohan and then to Videl as if to say "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

Videl gave her a look that just kind of said "Well…" and shrugged. Realizing Del and G might want to be heading to her house now Serena pulled Darien aside and said "Thanks for being so cool about all of this." "Hey" he said looking down into her eyes with a slight grin on his face. "It was just a misunderstanding. Besides, they're very different from your usual crowd." Serena laughed quietly. "Well, as much as I'd love properly make up over our week-long fight…" Darien also laughed quietly and finished her sentence. "But you've got to play hostess to your long lost fraternal twin brother and slightly less crazy sister from another mother."

Serena lifted one eyebrow up in moderate confusion and amusement and said "The phrase goes 'brother from another mother'." Darien tilted his head to the side and thought out loud. "But if Videl's a girl the correct term would be sister and she's not actually your sister so wouldn't the phrase still work?" Serena tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes in disbelief. "Honey, you're making it more complicated than it really is." "But if the saying's not meant to be gender specific, yet it still only applies to men doesn't that make it a little bit sexist?"

Serena smiled at her boyfriend's innocently overworked brain and said "You know… it doesn't matter if it's politically correct or not- I mean, I'm not offended…" As Serena struggled to finish her speech Darien tilted his head the other way and looked at her in a way that said "Now Serena…" as he smiled. Once catching on to his joke Serena threw her arms around his neck and brought his face to hers and whispered "You think you're something funny don't you Shields?" He whispered back "Thanks for your time Las Vegas. You were a great audience. I'll be here all-"Serena cut him off with a kiss.

Darien wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed back smiling on the inside the same way Serena was. The two went on like that for quite a few minutes. They were so wrapped up in each other neither of them even noticed Lita's passive aggressive clearing of the throat, which of course prompted Gohan to do something childish. "Allow me ladies." He said politely stepping past Lita. At which point he dramatically covered his eyes with his hands and screamed as if he were in indescribable pain "Oh God my Eyes! My beautiful eyes! I'll never see again! Oh God why!"

By the time Serena and Darien reluctantly broke their hand and lip only connection Gohan was on the ground pretending to writhe in pain. Darien turned to her "Your best friend huh?" She turned back to him "It's like having a four year old, but without all the day care bills and stretch marks."

When Gohan realized he had their full attention he removed his body from the sidewalk and brushed himself off, dignity fully in tact. "While you two were playing tonsil hockey- "Tonsil hockey?" Videl interrupted him. "What did we time warp into the 80's?" Gohan turned to her "You're not very nice sometimes are you?" He turned back to Serena and Darien and continued as Videl rolled her eyes playfully at him behind his back. "We got to talking with your Harajuku friends and found that we're actually cool with each other. So while Rei shows us the infamous temple and everything there is to see from here to there…"

Again Videl cut him off "You guys can go have some alone time since we now know you two haven't had any in a while." Serena and Darien smiled at them "You guys-" "Now remember Serena!" Gohan said coming up to her in mid-sentence. He placed one hand on her shoulder and another on her stomach. "I'm not ready to be an uncle and Videl doesn't believe in abortion…That's all I have to say."

Serena playfully slapped him across his head and then trapped him and Videl in a one-armed hug immediately afterwards whispering a small thanks in their ears. Serena released them and turned to face Darien. While her back was turned to him Gohan mouthed the words "She's clean, but use a condom anyway." Serena saw Darien smile at Gohan and turned for a clue as to what he might have said. But of course by that time Gohan was using the most "innocent" face he could muster.

She decided to let it go. "Alright, so Serena just come on over to the temple when you're ready to head home." Videl said slightly giggling at Gohan. There was a slight pause and then said in a slight whisper so only Serena could hear. "That is…if you're ever ready to come home." And with that she jokingly eyed Darien appreciatively. "Keep your hands and eyes to yourself heifer." Serena said right back to her with a slight attitude, yet jokingly as well.

"Well let's get a move on new friends!" Mina said energetically. With that they waved goodbye and went their separate directions. Darien took Serena's hand and her heart skipped a beat. No one made her feel the way he did. When they finally reached Darien's apartment they were itching to be in each other's arms. Darien took his key from his pocket and opened the door, but didn't put the key back.

Serena entered and took her usual seat on the couch. Darien sat next to Serena and took her hand. "Look," he spoke. "I love you Serena. I love you so much, and I really want you in my life." Serena could feel her heart thumping louder and louder with each word spoken. "I want you to feel welcome." He took her left hand in his right and told her to close her eyes.

She did and he placed something in it. "Open." He told her. When she did, Serena saw a golden key in her palm. She opened her mouth- but didn't know what to say. All she could do was look at Darien. "You're always in my heart Serena, but this way you know you always have a way in." She smiled thinking his spill was over, but he continued. "This is a key to my heart…okay, really it just lets you into the apartment but I figured-"

Serena stopped him from talking anymore by pressing her lips to his softly for s sweet moment. They separated slightly and Serena whispered to him "There you go again…thinking way too much." "Well if the outcome is having you kiss me I think I'll think some more." Their foreheads were touching but their mouths were still separated. "Darien- you know you don't have to think for me to kiss you." Serena smiled. "Yes but I think, therefore I am."

She kissed him again, this time longer and harder. Darien smiled to himself on the inside and thought 'Mission accomplished!' Somehow Serena had managed to place the key on the coffee table without making their lips separate. (I guess dating college guys'll give ya' some untapped talents huh! lol.)

Darien wrapped his arms around her small waist and pressed her back against the couch, slowly easing himself on top of her. Things got very heated, very quickly. He laid soft butterfly kisses along her neck and collar bone again and again. She moaned softly and enjoyed the gentleness of his touch. Serena's arms wrapped themselves around Darien's neck, one to bring him closer to her, and two so that she'd have a better chance of keeping them from going for his belt buckle.

In the hot corners of his mind Darien was having a similar struggle- just not as extreme. It was hard (no pun intended. lol!) but he'd never risk pushing Serena into something she wasn't ready for. It was a few minutes later when they broke apart gasping quietly for air. Flushed and still not ready to stop Darien and Serena breathed in deeply trying to slow each of their heart rates. Once she could feel he was ready to continue Serena decided to make the not so first move.

She reached her left hand up to run her fingers through his thick black locks. Her fingertips were about a quarter of a centimeter away from his sexily (doesn't sound like it but sexily's actually a word…I didn't think it was but- go figure!) tousled hair when there was very loud scream in the apartment. At first it seem like someone moaning in agony, then as they listened intently they came up with the temporary solution that construction work was being done outside with a jack hammer. But slowly they realized that wasn't right either- that the sound was in fact, Serena's stomach growling.

Darien gently placed a hand on her knee and laughed at the look on Serena's face. Her eyes were open wide as her mouth hung open slightly in mock embarrassment; kind of like she was trying to pull a "Steve Erkel" (Did I do that?) But realizing there was no way she could play that off she genuinely laughed at herself and said 'Whoa…where did that come from?" Darien smiled and simply said "Pizza?" "Oh yes please!" she replied with much enthusiasm. Within minutes Darien had called the pizza place and ordered three large pizzas. He would have gotten the usual, but with Serena's stomach he knew he'd need reinforcements.

While they waited for pizzas they talked, laughed, and did what they each do best- make the other feel happy. Serena was just in the middle of laughing at a joke Darien had made when the pizza arrived. Darien quickly paid for the food and turned from the door. Serena gazed his way with longing, desire, and possibly lust. It's just too bad she was looking at the pizza! Darien sat down and handed Serena a paper plate while taking one for himself, at which point they both begin to chow down.

"So are you happy about Gohan and Videl coming to school with you?" Darien asked. Serena paused to swallow her food and then smiled broadly. "Oh yeah. You can't even imagine. All teachers need to beware 'cause if any of them have the three of us in the same class- they're in for a hell of a year, especially if we have Spanish." "Oh gosh." Darien said suddenly comprehending the handful they might be together. They both speak Spanish and Darien's listened to more than enough of Serena's stories of class antics since her teacher was famous for not actually being able to speak Spanish.

"Come to think of it…" Darien spoke just realizing something for the first time. "You night be seeing a lot more of your old friends from now on too." "What makes you say that?" Serena wondered out loud, still slightly confused. "Well Gohan and Videl weren't the only people that went to that school and if they came here because it's one of the closest schools open- a lot of other parents will be sending their kids the same way." He finished explaining. "That does make a lot of sense." Serena agreed hiding her small feeling of worry.

'Darien was right.' Serena thought. Thinking back to her years at middle school she realized that might not be too much of a problem- as long as you know who chose not to show up.

The evening of quality time between the two lovers had come to an end- for now. Serena was now walking up the steps to the temple to retrieve her two friends. She still couldn't believe how great Del and Han were for giving her that time with Darien no questions asked, but although the offer was intended to be guilt free- she still felt like she'd somehow dissed them. Who knows how Rei was reacting to her crazy ridlin deprived Gohan, and god could only tell how Videl was coping with the sometimes over dramatic Mina.

But as Serena reached to open the sliding door all she heard was laughter, and not odd, creepy, enjoying the last few moments before the kill laughs either- genuine laughter. Serena opened the door to see Rei and Mina sitting around the table watching Gohan and Lita arm wrestle (which was getting pretty intense by the way!). Meanwhile, Videl was giving Ami a make over with bright colored eye shadows and tones. She looked no where near that of a clown. The bright colors brought out features in Ami no one ever knew existed. She looked fun, lively and exciting, almost like a new age Harajuku girl.

Serena entered the room and everyone stopped what they were doing to say hello… that is, everyone but Lita and Gohan. She smiled back and jerked her head slightly in the direction of the table to silently ask "Are they serious?" Ami responded with a simple "You have no idea." Serena stared at Ami blankly as she spoke and then as if she hadn't heard anything she'd just said to her Serena complimented her with a "You look awesome!"

Ami suddenly feigned shyness and looked awkwardly at the ground. Serena walked over to the table next to Gohan and blew air lightly into his ear. Gohan jumped immediately, tickled by the small breeze. This momentary loss of focus on his part was all Lita needed. She instantly slammed his hand to the table and proceeded to throw her arms up in victory. Gohan turned to Serena, a look of pure frustration on his face.

"You just cheated for you new friend! I almost had her you butt monkey!" he ranted. Serena cocked her head to the side, raised and eyebrow and merely repeated "Butt Monkey?" "Don't patronize me!" he told her in fake anger. Serena rolled her eyes and spoke to the scouts. "You guys have fun baby sitting?" "What do you mean baby- sitting!" Videl asked indignantly. "Obviously I'm only talking about the baby." Serena explained gesturing to Gohan. "It was a blast!" Mina cut in. All of the other scouts nodded in agreement.

Gohan had been looking at the pictures in a magazine but out of no where put it down and looked up, only to find everyone was looking at him. "Don't tell me." He began. "Everybody started talking about me…and I missed it." "Story of your life." Videl reminded him. "It's getting late." Lita observed standing up. "Yeah it is." Ami agreed. "Well, I'll say this." Rei started. "You don't have to go home… but you've got to get the hell out of here." Everyone smiled suddenly feeling extremely welcome.

Then one by one they filtered out of the temple. As Lita passed Gohan she smiled in a friendly way and said condescendingly "Keep up the good work little guy. One day you'll be big and strong." "Like you?" he quipped smiling the same way she was. "What was that?" Lita said flexing her muscles walking slowly toward him in a menacing way. 'I ain't say nothing." Gohan said feigning fear as he attempted to hide behind Serena. They all laughed. Lita waved goodbye and left. Gohan, Serena, and Rei helped gather Videl's make up supply and then left.

When they reached Serena's house her mom had prepared a big dinner of delicious foods. Again they ate till they were stuffed and went to sleep camped out in Serena's room- but not after talking and telling Anna Nicole Smith themed ghost stories. (Don't ask!)

The next day Serena actually woke up early. She was able to get Videl, Gohan, and herself ready for school in time and they left not having to run out of the house. They walked to school in silence simply enjoying each other's company that was, until Serena's mind flashed back to what Darien had said to her the other night. "So do you guys have any idea who else might be coming here?" she asked them curiously. "Well…let's just say it's enough people to take you back to the good old days." Videl told her.

"Great. Now I'm really curious." Serena admitted unhappily. They walked into the school yard and stood talking. Serena pointed out to them the best lunch spots and places to talk when you wait for a ride or whatever. "Where are the girls?" Gohan asked referring to the scouts. "Well that would be your question wouldn't it?" Serena said pointedly, a small curve in her lips. Videl chuckled. "Serena Tsukino, I'm sure I have no idea what you mean." He replied faking innocence with a mischievous grin on his face. "They usually wait inside." Serena told him. "Besides, Rei goes to a private school."

The two nodded understandingly. "Well, well, well. Look at the pretty, pretty blonde." Someone said. Serena's ears perked up instantly recognizing the voice. She looked up and saw Ethan Cane. Serena smiled nervously and merely said "Hi Ethan." He nodded taking a slick moment to stare at her appreciatively and then walked in the other direction. Little did Serena know Ethan would be the first of many old acquaintances she'd see that day.

By her last class Serena had counted exactly fifty- seven people she'd known previously in middle school. Some were sweet or cool, reminding her of preteen years gone far away- adolescent memories she wouldn't mind reliving once or twice. No one really made her feel mad or upset at all- until the end of the day.

The last bell had rang and the whole gang was starting to meet up in the school yard when the most annoying voice Serena had ever heard spoke up. "Oh my God! Tell me that's not who I think it is!" Serena rolled her eyes without turning around. The scouts took notice of the annoyed looks on everyone's faces with a look of confusion on their own. To try to answer their questions they turned in the direction of which the voice was coming.

Where their eyes lead them was the body of a tall, leggy, kind of pretty, cheerleader type. She had dirty blonde hair with light brown eyes. The girl was definitely pretty, but she was in no way all that. Apparently though, no one had told her this. The scouts tuned back to their new friends hoping for an explanation. What they got was three people simultaneously mouthing the name "Macey". Macey continued to talk "First my school burns down, now I have to look at you everyday until graduation! I think I'm going to die!"

"As long as you make it quick." Gohan muttered. "The three trolls are back together?" another similar voice asked. "Oh no." Videl muttered as she realized who owned the voice. "Better believe it." Macey told her. The scouts turned back to them looking for the same kind of explanation as before. Again they got a mouthed name "Cathy". "They're such losers!"

Macey said loudly.

"Look trick!" Serena turned walking towards them, prepared pull out extensions. Luckily Gohan grabbed her arm with enough force and just kept saying "Those chicks are so not worth it 'Rena. They're just not!" Serena listened to him as she always has and started to walk away from the pair of girls with the rest of her friends near.

"On the bright side Serena there's something to cheer you up." Videl said through gritted teeth. Serena looked up at the gate and again saw the love of her life standing there. She immediately forgot her anger and ran into his arms. He embraced her noticing how angry he'd seen her just a few seconds ago as he watched Gohan drag her away from what looked like could have been a possible fist fight.

None of that mattered right now though. They were together, surrounded by good friends and that's what really mattered right then.

Unfortunately, Macey and Cathy sat watching the whole scene from afar. Cathy lowered her fake designer sunglasses in mock surprise. Macey clenched her fist so tight her knuckles turned white with jealousy, and voiced her opinion to her best friend "How the hell did kibbles and bits get a guy that hot?" Cathy couldn't answer on account of her mouth being a gaping whole at the moment. Macey then decided to take it one step further "No matter what it takes- sexy with the sports car will be mine. I'll just have to show him what he's been missing.

**OKAY! THAT'S IT GUYS! FOR THIS CHAPTER AT LEAST… AGAIN I'M SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG AND I REALLY SINCERELY HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO REVIEW. I LOVE HEARING WHAT YOU THINK! BUT NO FLAMES PLEASE! THANKS A MILLION!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I can only apologize so much for how I have wronged my readers in making you wait so long for this chapter! All I can do now is get down on my knees and hope you think this chapter is worth the wait. I don't own Sailor Moon- you guys know the drill! So…here goes!**

Her heart melted as she saw him. Serena ran up to Darien and threw her arms around his neck. As he felt her arms around him he turned his head in the direction from which she had been running, trying to find what it was that had pissed her off so badly. Now, Darien had seen Serena upset and he'd seen her annoyed, but never had he seen her so thoroughly pissed off before. Looking in that direction he saw a girl staring right at him.

He saw a girl- no two girls about Serena's age. One stood kind of off to the side eyeing him slightly while pretending not to be seen by him. (Like she's really that smooth.) Her friend was bolder than that. She kept switching her gaze from Darien to Serena. It was funny because whenever she looked at someone different… her facial expressions would change. When on Darien her eyes looked him up and down, eyeing him appreciatively. Had it not been for all the outside distractions around her… she probably would have started daydreaming about him- maybe even drooling.

But when on Serena her gaze hardened. The girl looked hateful, jealous, and maybe just a little bit confused. Not wanting that girl to upset Serena anymore Darien (arms still around Serena) turned so that her back was to the pair. The first girl then rolled her eyes and walked away, commanding her sidekick to do the same. Darien smiled slightly at their immaturity.

With her head still to Darien's chest Serena looked to the side of the school yard only to find him still staring at her. She almost wished Ethan didn't know her at all. His gaze made her uncomfortable and she pulled herself closer to Darien. Darien however, being his clueless male self was oblivious to just how much Serena needed him just then. To prove it he gently pulled away from her. Placing his hands on her shoulders he looked at her and said "I've got this paper due for one of my professors and it's probably going to keep me busy for the next few days. It's a pretty heavy duty topic. So before I hit the books I wanted to see you one more time."

In her hand he placed an envelope with her name scrawled on it in a very pretty calligraphy. She instinctively went to open it, but decided it would be better if she waited until she was alone. Darien kissed her softly for a good minute. Then placed his forehead to hers and said just as softly "See ya around meatball head." Serena closed her eyes taking in both his scent and his warmth merely replied "I hate that name." As if to prove a point he then moved his head to whisper in her ear seductively "Not when I use it." Serena grinned with the chills he sent down her spine and said "Well, not when you use it like that." He laughed quietly, kissed her again, and walked off.

Serena watched as he climbed into his car and drove off. Laying the envelope down carefully inside her school bag she walked back towards her friends. "I am soooo hungry." Videl said as Serena entered the circle. "Girl, you are not alone." Mina agreed. "How about we head to the Crown, grab a pizza, and hang out?" Lita suggested. All nodded and agreed, but Serena spoke up. "Not me guys." Rei looked at her curiously as if to ask why.

Serena laughed slightly and said "I'm kinda tired, that's all." "Alright." Rei said believing her. "We'll see you later Serena." As they turned towards the direction of the Crown Serena merely walked the other way. She wanted to be alone when she opened Darien's package. (No pun intended!) Sure she could have just gone home to open it, but then she'd have to deal with her mom, her brother, and of course dear old dad would flip if he saw her with some fancy envelope from some guy he didn't know!

Serena was about fifteen minutes from school when she heard a voice behind her. "How old is he anyway?" She turned around and found herself face to face with Ethan. Annoyed she simply turned around and said "How old is who?" She continued walking but Ethan kept up with her. "The Abercrombie and Fitch model you stay hugged up on after school." He said not enjoying her game. "Oh…" Serena said trying to piss him off in hopes that he might leave her alone. "You mean the tall, dark, and handsome man with the red sports car?"

After saying that Serena took notice of Ethan's face. He was looking off to the side, a somewhat angry- jealous expression on him. Then she said "He's eighteen." Trying to turn his game back on he walked towards Serena backing her into a wall slightly. He was in such close proximity that Serena could take in all of his appearance. It had been such a long time since she'd been this close to him, such a long time since she'd actually looked at him. In two years he'd cut his dirty blonde locks very short. His bangs came just to his eyebrows and not to his lashes. But his eye were still familiar, they were still the same piercing green they'd been the first time they'd met. And although Serena could see how he'd grown and how attractive he was… she couldn't help but be reminded of how he wasn't good for her.

"What are you doing with college boy?" Ethan asked seriously. "He's dry and he's lame and he'll never be able to satisfy your wild side. You don't want him." "According to who?" Serena asked hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was. 'And I want you?' Serena thought seriously. 'Oh yeah who could miss waking up hung over on the floor of some unknown basement having no clue what I did the night before. Or having to sneak in my window just before sunset so my parents don't wake up and realize their thirteen year wasn't studying with her best friends, but rather partying hard with them all night. Yeah, I totally miss a relationship with Ethan.'

"Look I'm just saying-" Serena looked at her watch and cut him off. "I gotta get going Ethan, maybe we can finish this later?" (not really meaning it) and took off. Serena had been gone for about ive minutes and Ethan still stood dumbfounded and a little pissed when he heard a voice behind him. "So… you want her. I want her… boyfriend." (And this she said through gritted teeth.) "Why don't we see if we can help each other out?" Ethan turned slowly, a mischevious look in his eye and asked "What's the plan?"

When Serena felt she had walked far enough away she stopped to peek into a nearby diner. She took a stool at the counter and decided to open Darien's envelope. She reached her hand inside it and felt curious as her fingers grazed something smooth and soft. When she removed her hand she came up with pink and red rose petals. And at the bottom of the envelope was a pure white business card that said 'I love you.' –D.S. 'You know the number!' Serena smiled and suddenly she couldn't wait to see Darien again. Feeling like she'd accomplished her mission Serena placed the envelope in her bag where it was out of sight, and left the diner.

Somewhere two blocks over Serena was still running the long way home. She knew that Etna wasn't following her, after all Ethan was no athlete and Serena was a former starting point guard in middle school. (Basketball) But the physical activity helped to keep her level headed. She was level headed- until she tripped. Now this is usually the part of her day when Darien's strong arms would encircle her waist saving her from the fall. But Darien was off doing research so all Serna could do was brace herself for the rough ground- but it never came. She turned her head and gasped. "Nice to see you too!" he said smiling sarcastically.

Pulling her to her feet the boy took a step back and looked at Serena taking mental notes on how she'd changed. Serena did the same for him. His curly brown hair had become wavy and darker, he'd also grown a good four inches taller. All in all- he was looking kind of good.

The boy took in Serena's appearance as well. Serena's hair was not a bit lighter. It no longer had the usual streaks and highlights of various colors she once seemed to change to fit her mood. She seemed to be wearing little or no makeup compared to the dramatic eyeliner and mascara she used to apply to bring out her brilliant blue eyes. From what he could see, the strong, outgoing, and rebellious Serena was gone. Over all she had a clearer, softer, milder look.

"Thanks" she said yanking him from his thoughts. He smiled "Well it's not everyday I get to hold you anymore is it?" Serena smiled chuckling slightly. Then remembering the pizza she'd missed out on earlier she became very aware of the emptiness in her stomach and said "It was great seeing you again Scott, but I think I should get going." He smiled back, looked at his watch, and agreed. 'I suppose my mom'll be looking for me too. So I'll see you in school and maybe more." He said hopefully. "You got it man." Serena said already walking away towards her mother's kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****I have had the worst case of writer's block known to man. Seriously, I couldn't write anything and when I could it came out as absolute crap. But I can write now- or rather- you guys will be the judge of that. Again please guys no flames if you don't like it just don't say anything at all. (I'm still sensitive!) And last but not least, I don't own Sailor Moon.**

Serena was sitting in front of the TV. in the living room of her house feeling utterly alone. After running away from Scott that Tuesday, Serena came home to news of her parents and annoying little brother Sammy going out of town for at least two weeks. Serena's mother's sister called just before Serena got home that day to tell the family she was in the hospital, not wanting to pull their "responsible" high school student away from her studies (yeah right!) Serena's parents allowed her to stay at home alone with Gohan and Videl. It was now Thursday night and although Serena had successfully avoided another unwanted meeting with either Scott or Ethan she still hadn't seen or spoken to Darien in days, and she was really starting to feel the void he left in her life. Sure realistically speaking a couple of days weren't a very long time away, but when you're destined to be together a simple hour can feel like forever. So Serena stared at the TV. without really seeing anything while she contemplated just skipping school tomorrow altogether, when the lights suddenly went out and the television turned off too.

Though she found the immediate lack of electricity odd, Serena didn't panic. She knew Videl was upstairs in her room cutting out pictures of Leonardo DiCaprio's head and putting them on Mark Whalberg's body as she laughed at Gohan calling random delivery places in fake accents ordering foods they didn't serve. (I.e. asking for burritos from pizza hut and sushi from domino's). "Guys is there any electricity up there?!" she called out loudly. "There's no power down here." Moments passed but all was silent. "Guys?" still no answer. Serena waited several moments before saying "Ha-ha guys it worked. I'm very scared now your plan worked. You can turn on the lights now." It seemed as though her mini-speech had been heard by no one. So Serena thought 'Fine. They want to play like this! I'll just have to find a flashlight.'

Serena felt her way out of the living room and down the currently dark hallway that lead to the kitchen already knowing where the emergency flashlights were kept by her mother. She was almost there when she felt her foot step into something wet and warm. "What the…?"

"Boo!"

Serena screamed her head off and turned around to face to dark silhouetted bodies. She saw one arm reach up to the kitchen light switch and a second later Serena saw Gohan and Videl staring at her with the biggest grins known to man. Once she caught her breath she gave Gohan a solid best friend punch in the arm and shoved Videl in the same manner. They only laughed at her. "This isn't funny people!" Serena exclaimed. However, her own various giggles that interrupted her protests said otherwise.

It was after their laughter subsided that Serena was finally able to look down and honestly ask "What am I standing in?" Videl spoke up immediately "We wanted you to think it was blood but it really just turned out unnecessarily gross." Serena kept her head down as she examined the mess she was in. "Is this miracle whip…and fruit punch?" "Yeah" Gohan confirmed his head tilted to the side staring at what was partially his creation on the floor. After a moment he continued "The punch was for color of course but we hoped the miracle whip would give it a thicker texture." Serena looked at Gohan and Videl, raised one eyebrow and said "Well, I'm proud of the effort you put into something so stupid." Simultaneously the three looked at each other and laughed. "Now" Serena said "help me get up the stairs so I can wash off my foot you weirdoes."

Hobbling awkwardly the trio finally made it upstairs to the bathroom. With Serena sitting on the edge of the sink (gross foot inside it), Videl knees somewhat to her chest as she leaned her back against the wall, and Gohan on the floor his legs stretched out the door they each figured it was the perfect time to talk- really talk and Serena went first. "So guys I was thinking…" At this point Videl and Gohan simultaneously looked at each other and said "Uh-oh!" Serena chuckled. "No seriously I was wondering if you two would be cool with playing hooky tomorrow. I mean, who has to know if we just don't go to school?"

"Awesome!" Gohan exclaimed. "We can go to the movies, pig out fast food style, you two (here he gestured to Serena and Videl) can put on something tight and sneak me into a couple of clubs…" At once his female friends eyed him shrewdly and he gulped in fear and then retracted his statement "Or not." "Actually" Serena corrected him. "I was thinking that you guys could do whatever you wanted and I could just chill here at home." '…While I wallow in my Darien less misery.' She finished mentally. Of course Gohan saw right through her act.

"No way 'Re! I don't care how long it's been since you last sucked face with your boy toy, if we're going to play hooky we're going to have fun. End of story." He then folded his arms over his chest and poked out his lips- the very picture of seriousness. "He's right girl." Videl interjected. "If you don't intend to have fun tomorrow we fully intend to force you to go to school and sick the squad on you to make you feel less depressed with their normal girly ideas of fun." Gohan laughed. "The Squad" was a nickname Videl initially made up to refer to Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina; so far it was beginning to stick. Even Gohan had called the "The Squad" once or twice.

Serena brow began to furrow. Sure she loved the girls, at times it felt like they were sisters. Yet at the same time when it came to personal matters concerning her and Darien they had a tendency to overreact. At least Gohan and Videl would give her enough credit to sort things out on her own- give her and Darien a chance to fix things for themselves. So she let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding and nodded in agreement with their demands. Videl smiled. Gohan punched a fist in the air and shouted "Yes!" Serena lifted her head to look at her best friends and spoke "You're lucky. As a rule I normally don't negotiate with terrorists." Everyone laughed.

The next day it was their unofficial skip day- but still they decided to only sleep until ten am to get all the fun in one day possible. They dressed casually but still nicely. Jeans and fitted tees the girls wore showed off curves and made them look older than they actually were. The only male decided to take a page from the girls and wear jeans as well but in place of a form fitting shirt, he opted for a button down leaving the top few buttons undone and rolling the sleeves up neatly until they were just past his elbows. Dressed for the world they agreed their first free-day action should be to eat breakfast, thus the great IHOP gorge of 2009 was born.

Though their attire could have made anyone believe they were just laid back adults in their very early twenties they were still a sight to see at their table. To anyone paying attention their real age could have been given away by their slightly under teenage behavior. Sure, they were capable of perfect restaurant behavior but the occasional immature joke made their laughter somewhat… loud and once Gohan shoved the straws up his nose and did the famous mutant walrus dance- all bets were off.

When breakfast was over the three friends decided to head to a movie. They were half way there when Gohan received a curious text message. As the theme song to SpongeBob Squarepants died down he opened his inbox. He was just beginning to read the message Serena cut him off merely questioning "Sponge Bob…really Gohan?" Gohan looked at her straight faced and simply responded "What? He's square and he lives in a pine apple. He's cool. He's my friend." Videl looked at him sideways and repeated "He's your…friend?" Feigning irritation he turned to them both and responded "Can I read my message or do the two of you want to waste more of my time over my awesome ringtone that you're just jealous of?" Chuckling Videl and Serena shrugged while making a motion for him to continue reading his text.

Several seconds later Gohan looked up and said that the three of them had just received an invite to Scott's "Welcome to Our New School Party" that night. The entire sophomore class had been invited and it would be a shame if they missed it. Videl smiled and said "The three of us haven't partied together in ages. I bet we'll have tons of fun!" Gohan simply continued o smile and nodded in agreement, but Serena was skeptical. "I don't know you guys…I ran into Scott the other day and it was just the teeniest bit awkward. Besides, the way I feel about Darien and not having seen him…let's just say I don't think I could stand to be harassed by interested drunken teenage boys all night."

"Come on Serena!" Gohan protested. "It won't be like that." Videl also added "We'll keep any unwanted male attention from you! And isn't that what this day is about? Having fun? Hanging out? This party was completely meant to be and we are meant to be there!" Listening to their logic and no longer able to avoid their uniform puppy dog expressions Serena agreed to their requests.

That night Gohan, Videl, and Serena left the house in full party mode. Looking as though they belonged on the cover of Teen People they arrived at Scott's house where the party was already in full swing. The wide two story home with eight bedrooms, five bathrooms, and a pool was most definitely more than anyone at Juban high had expected. Those who had already attended school with Scott however already knew what to expect from a home owned by Scott's parents.

They had been there for less than an hour having fun and staying sober somehow when little did she know someone spotted Serena. From behind her hiding place around the corner of a dark wall Macey whispered to Ethan. "Okay she's here. I think its time to make the call." However Ethan was skeptical. "Are you sure this will work?" "Hey!" Macey said loudly complaining at having her plan questioned. "I didn't go through all that I did at the Tokyo University office to get this number just so you could wuss out at the last second!" Then she thought to herself 'That old guy I slept with was way too gross to not go through with this'.

"Fine." Ethan conceded. "You make the call I'll go work my magic on Serena." But as Ethan made his way to Serena he was stopped by the screaming already coming from her direction.

"Why Serena? How could you lie to us? You're full of it and no one can trust a liar like you so forget it we're done!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After much debate earlier that day Serena, Videl, and Gohan made it to Scott's party. Dressed kill Serena stepped through the front door wearing a black halter top embellished around the neckline with ripped light blue jeans. Videl and Gohan trailed in behind her and the three slowly parted ways to assess the scene. Before long Serena made her way to the dance floor, still feeling a bit mopey without Darien. She stood there with the room gradually growing smokier, voices wafting above her, and the faint smell of liquor in the air still feeling somewhat alone. Then she felt a light, yet distinct tap on her right shoulder. Serena turned bracing herself for yet another "Don't Worry, Be Happy" pep talk from Gohan and/or Videl, only to find it wasn't either of the people she'd been expecting.

Serena found herself face to face with none other than Scott himself. "Hey" he greeted, smiling widely. "You look like you're having a great time" he continued sarcastically. Serena sighed agreeing and replied "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm just not in the partying mood right now." Scott then circled around her back and spoke in her hear.

"That's too bad, because I was hoping you would be here."

Serena, wary of the direction this conversation was going in began to say "Look Scott, I know you're being really nice and all, but I think its best I tell you…I have a boyfriend and we're extremely happy."

Scott shook his head slowly eyes closed. "Rena, we may have dated a long time ago, but the last time I checked we ended on good terms. So as far as I can tell that leaves room for us to start anew, as really…really good friends."

Serena still felt a bit skeptical of him, but he seemed incredibly sincere. After all, the champion of love and justice believed in second chances and seeing the best in others. How would she look if she didn't practice what she preached in her everyday life? Deciding that taking Scott at face value would be the good super heroine-like thing to do she smiled and said "Ok. Let's be friends." Relieved Scott simply grinned and replied "Great! Anyway, I'm glad you could make it."

"Yeah." Serena responded. "You got a great turn out as usual…and the whole house looks amazing." She gestured around the area at the dancing slightly drunken mass of teenagers to emphasize her point. Scott chuckled. "Well you know how my dad is…"

And together they chanted "Go big or go home!" Still laughing Scott ran a hand through his wavy dark locks and asked "So…want to dance?"

* * *

"Are you guys sure this is a good idea?" Amy questioned for what must've been the eight millionth time that day. The Squad was a mere twenty yards from the mansion like residence where the party was being hosted. "Look Amy, it's a Friday night, there isn't a youma insight, and we need to party!" Lita explained. "Besides, this may be a cool chance to meet some of Serena's old friends, that way we don't have any more awkward run ins with any of them." Mina, seeing that Amy was obviously not yet convinced contributed "There will most likely be some ridiculously hot guys here who would love to get their hands on a sexy girl with a genius IQ. Hey Rei do you know anyone like that?" Rei, instantly picking up on Mina's game responded "I think I do…but I'm not quite sure. Do you know anyone like that Amy?" Chuckling Amy conceded to stop complaining. "Look guys I'm just saying, Serena is sick so maybe it would be a better use of our time if we at least checked up on her first and THEN went to the party!"

"AAAAAAAAMMMMMYYYY!" Mina whined. "For the last time Serena sent me a text message saying that she didn't feel that bad AND there was NO reason to check on her AND she would call us in the morning. Not to mention the fact that she lives on the other freakin' side of town! By the time we got to her house; checked on her, and got back here the party would be all but over." Calculating the speed of their walking pace and distance of the journey she had just proposed Amy realized that Mina was right and it would be best to just relax and enjoy the party.

The foursome walked into the main entrance and immediately realized that this party was everything they had hoped it would be. Wanting some time to get a feel for the new crowd before they split up, the girls chose to simply wander around the first floor for a moment. That is of course, until they locked eyes on a familiar looking figure on the dance floor.

Outraged Rei yelled "Serena!" Sure enough, there she was dancing and having a great time. She was not with a guy named Darien Shields, and she was not sick in bed. All these new facts hit Rei one by one just like a ton of bricks, and by the fall of the final blow the fiery priestess was positively burning up. Quickly approaching Serena Rei grabbed her shoulder and yelled "Why Serena? How could you lie to us? You're full of it and no one can trust a liar like you so forget it we're done!"

* * *

Serena's jaw dropped. Confused, hurt, and slightly embarrassed she struggled to figure out just what was the matter. She knew she needed to calm Rei down or at the very least convince her to lower her voice before the number of staring pairs of eyes grew any larger.

"Rei, I had no idea you'd be here-"

"Oh as if that makes it any better!"

"No that's not what I meant!"

"Sick in bed my ass! You dirty little liar!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Wow! You're almost as convincing in person as you are in a text message!"

"What? Wait, Rei just listen to me for a second!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say!"

And with that Rei spun around stormed away without looking back. Serena looked up and saw that she had not been alone. The expression on Mina's face was nothing short of defiant. Her arms crossed across tightly across her chest she looked like she was merely seconds away from following Rei's lead. Lita barely looked at Serena but instead chose to go after Rei to make sure she was ok. Amy seemed to be struggling to figure out just which emotion was dominant in her heart at the moment, hurt or confusion. Serena made a move to approach her friends but they followed suit after Lita.

"Ugh!" Serena exclaimed. Frustrated she threw her hands in the air and exhaled loudly. Suddenly seeing that the crowd Rei's unnecessary volume had drawn was still staring Serena lost it. "And just what the hell are you all staring at?" Intimidated they all looked away rapidly. Serena took a step away from Scott only to be intercepted by Ethan.

Getting far too close to her Ethan said "Hey baby, enjoyin' the music?" His breath reeked of cheap beer. "Are you serious right now? Get the hell away from me! I already have enough to deal with right now without you!" Serena then left the dance floor storming out the back exit of the house. Ethan just rolled his eyes and turned as if he intended to follow her when Scott grabbed his arm sternly.

"I don't think she wants to see you right now."

Ethan looked Scott up and down in disbelief before saying "Take your hand off of me."

Ethan's attempt at being intimidating failed miserably on Scott, who only replied with "You take another step toward her and I will throw you out of my house with my bare hands."

Ethan glared at Scott "Oh yeah?"

Standing his ground Scott stared straight at him and said "Try me."

Proving that his bark was worse than his bite Ethan rolled his eyes once more, sighed "Whatever" and walked away. Now that was taken care of Scott set out to find Serena.

* * *

Somewhat defeated Ethan approached Macy and was greeted with an extreme slap in the face. "That was not part of the plan! What the hell were you thinking?" She was obviously furious. Still delirious from the surprisingly rough blow Ethan stood there dumbfounded muttering nonsense about a "next time". Macy took a deep breath to calm down. "Don't worry. I'm sure I can fix this. Just make sure you keep an eye on her without her noticing." Ethan nodded numbly and walked off. "And keep your phone on you!" Macy called after him.

Scott found Serena sitting on the nearly deserted back porch alone with her head in her hands. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. Serena looked up at him with tear stained eyes. Shaking her head she lowered it again and said "I knew this party was a bad idea." Scott sat down next to her and feigning hurt said "Oh wow I feel great now." Serena shot him an apologetic look and said "You know what I mean." Leaning over and nudging her shoulder with his he said "Not that I'm pushing my luck but if you don't want to be here…then why are you?" Serena struggling to keep her head up replied "One word- Gohan." At this Scott had to laugh. "Right, because he's never steered you wrong!" Serena laughed heartily and said jokingly "No, never!"

Still sniffling, Serena smiled and said "Thanks for coming out here to check on me." She tried to wipe away her tears without ruining her makeup. Scott tilted his head to the side and wiping away her tears with the faintest touch said "Anytime Rena. Besides, I don't think I've ever seen you cry before." He then got a little closer and running his fingers through raining golden silk that was her nearest pigtail kissed her gently. It was affectionate. It was sweet. It was tender. Despite that, Serena tried to push him away, but Scott couldn't be moved. However that ceased to matter because it was over very, very quickly. The ended when Serena felt Scott's lips virtually being ripped from hers. She opened her eyes to find him lying face down on the grass with Darien standing over him.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Sailor Moon. (Warning! There is some harsh language in this chapter paired with intense situations and mild sexual innuendo. lol)**

I think it is safe to say the night hasn't exactly been going according to plan.

Serena stood up quickly overwhelmed with surprise. "Darien!" she shouted, but Darien didn't seem to hear her. He continued to stand over Scott with his fists balled and breathing heavily. He seemed to be preparing hit him again as his fist closed the distance between it and Scott's jaw. Realizing she had to do something before her super powerful boyfriend did anything else that could cause physical pain Serena threw herself in front of Scott, blocking Darien's attempt mid-punch. "Stop it!" she yelled "It's completely NOT what you think! He was just being nice to me and did something a little too forward that's it!"

Darien dropped his arms but his fury didn't ebb. "Just being nice? Yeah I can see that!" Serena shook her head emphatically and tried yet again to explain the misunderstanding, but what Darien said next stopped her short. "Whatever. You seem fine to me, and no matter what I've heard I know you're not here alone. Just call me when you're thinking straight and not drunk off your ass." At this point Serena's jaw dropped. "What the hell was that supposed to mean?"

By now Serena and Darien's lover's quarrel had had about fifteen minutes to escalate in volume as well as intensity. Needless to say, when Darien turned away from Serena to leave there was a massive crowd staring back at the both of them. Darien proceeded on his path away from the insulted blonde and was nearly through the red sea of teenagers that had parted for him when he was stopped by yet an incredible obstacle. A mere ten feet ahead of him standing directly in the doorway he had planned to make his exit through stood a slightly sobered Ethan. Ethan pointed his right index finger directly at Darien and said "That's him. That's the guy you're looking for!" Assuming this guy was just another drunken teenager at an out of control house party Darien rolled his eyes and was fully prepared to ignore him. That is until; he realized just who he had been talking to. Darien exhaled loudly in extreme frustration and ran both his hands through his hair in an effort to remain calm, because standing directly behind Ethan were two very angry looking police officers.

'Ok just stay cool and enjoy the innocent irony of this whole situation Dare' he thought to himself. 'You're the only legal adult at this party and yet you're probably the only sober one as well'. Taking comfort in his rational inner monologue Darien spoke aloud "What can I do for you officers?" Ethan then started to speak more coherently than expected "This is the guy officers. He brought all the beer and liquor here- probably thinking he could trick some innocent teenage girls into doing horrible things! Then, when he saw the one he really wanted getting away he picked a fight with some poor guy out back!" Both cops turned to glare at Darien with a look that screamed guilty. Outraged Darien said "That's ridiculous! That is absolutely NOT what happened!"

However, the first officer (the bigger and burlier one) didn't buy a word of it. He simply grabbed Darien's arm and holding the hand up to the owner's face asked "Then what is this?" Darien focused his vision on his hand and seeing what the officer was referring to his heart sank, because on his right hand were visible remnants of Scott's blood from when he had knocked the kid out. "Oh no…Officer that is not what it looks like!" But the second officer was already reaching for cuffs and reading him his rights.

* * *

On the back porch Serena was desperately trying to revive Scott. Should she have run after Darien? Maybe, but as angry as he was she knew from experience he cooled down most effectively when he was alone. Besides, with the way he'd spoken to her Serena wasn't sure she wanted to see him at the moment either. He'd been rude, accusatory, and even with him seeing what he saw he had no right to blow up on her like that. Angry or not he should have listened to her. If he loved her he owed her the benefit of the doubt. Pushing Darien and her anger out of her mind she gently shook Scott's shoulders. She could feel the crowd diminishing as people went inside, and for that she was grateful. Yet when she looked up to yell at the remaining nosey stragglers she noticed something odd. The stragglers were turned away from her. They were piled in the doorway trying to sneak peeks into the house as if something else were going on in that hallway… Serena whispered "I'll be back" to the still unconscious Scott and went to see what the fuss was about.

As she began to force her way through the crowd of people another person forced their way out the opposite end and nearly ran right into her. "Sorry!" Videl said. "But you're actually just the person I was looking for. Are you going in there?" she pointed toward the still crowed hallway. Serena nodded and opened her mouth to speak but again Videl interrupted her speaking with the same urgency as her previous statements. "You don't want to go in there. It's crowded and it smells like weed. You want to be out here." She gestured toward the vast green backyard. "Which is away from that hallway." As she tried to turn Serena away from the door Videl noticed the unconscious boy a few feet away from her. "Is that Scott?"

"Yeah" Serena responded. "Don't ask."

"Oh."

"What happened in the house?"

"Nothing!" her friend answered just a bit too quickly.

"Videl…"

"Ok but relax first! I am POSITIVE everything is going to be oookay!"

"Enough with the run around! Just tell me."

"Darien's being arrested."

"WHAT?"

* * *

Serena ran toward the house shoving her way through waves of people until she made it through the hallway, out the door, and into the driveway just in time to see two police officers seat her future husband in the backseat of a squad car. She stood there in shock for a full five minutes even after the car was gone. Then getting a hold of herself she ran back in the house all the way to the backyard where Videl was still waiting. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving right now!" Videl understood. Making sure she had her phone and her keys she stood and followed Serena, already knowing where she was going. They stormed up the stairs and once on the nearly deserted second floor they found the most secluded looking bedroom and all but kicked down the door. It swung open and revealed what years of friendship told them would already be there. Gohan was half dressed on a bed with an even more scantily clad brunette who screamed at their arrival and hid under the blankets for fear of being further exposed. "We're leaving G!"

"Just give me like…twenty minutes."

"Gohan!" They screamed together.

"What? Do I look like a minute man to ya'll?"

"We're serious."

Then seeing the looks on their faces he knew they were indeed serious and that this is no time for negotiations in favor of premarital relations. Sighing and trying to keep the mood light Gohan threw on his shirt and said "At least you caught us before I had the chance to waste a perfectly good condom."

* * *

And somewhere in a dimly lit corner in perfect view of the night's ruckus a conniving slut twirled a bleach blonde lock around one of her boney fingers and smiled widely at her success.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry this took so long. (I'm in college which means I have shit to do.) Thanks to ALL of my reviewers you will ALL get shout outs in the next chapter! This chapter features some harsh language. Again I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. My life would be far less complicated if I did…**

The next day was entirely too quiet. Serena moved listlessly around her house. She felt like a ghost floating silently through the wreckage of her social life. Last night could not have been any worse if she had planned it. Now she had two major ties to fix (or six if you counted the girls individually) and she was under no illusions that it would be simple. It wasn't even two in the afternoon yet and Serena had already picked up the phone no less than three hundred times to call each of the girls. Of course, that may or may not have been because they would be the easiest phone calls to make by far…She stopped thinking then just before her mind could bring up his name. She didn't even know how to begin to clean up the mess she'd made with him.

For one, she wasn't even sure if he was at home or in jail still. Secondly, if he was still in jail she certainly didn't have the funds necessary to bail him out. She knew Gohan's mom monitored his expenses entirely too closely to let a payment to Tokyo Corrections go unnoticed. Next thing she knew his mom would ask her's questions she couldn't answer and then more people would be in trouble because of her. Videl probably had it, but she already felt badly enough for the mess Serena was in and if Serena asked her for money she'd feel like she was just taking advantage of her best friend. Sure Videl would jump at the chance to help, but somehow that made it even worse. Thirdly, the only other people she could ask for the money weren't speaking to her. Fourth of all she was positive that he was still unbelievably pissed at her. Finally, and as crazy as this might seem after all that had happened, she was still a bit pissed at him too. Last night he displayed a complete lack of trust in her, caused a scene at a good friend's party, and accused her of being a drunken slut. She was the champion of love and justice! She'd saved the world more times than she could count and he didn't think she could take of herself at one teeny little party? If only he'd known her when she was 13 and rebellious…

All that aside, Serena knew she couldn't just let her social world stay in ruins. Serena decided her only choice was to grow a pair and pick up the phone. It rang four times before a quiet and timid alto answered her. "Hello?"

"Hey Amy. Can you talk?" Serena inquired. There was a slight pause and then a-

"Well sure I can. Simply answering the phone indicates that I am more than capable of vocal communication. I think you're wondering as to whether or not I am willing to talk to you specifically. A more appropriate way to phrase your query might have perhaps been to request a moment or two of my time."

There was an audible hiss as Serena felt herself take in a sharp breath at Amy's mini monologue. The blunt and more than slightly rude speech was made all the more harsh by Amy's quiet voice and cool collected tone. However, Serena knew if she ever wanted her friends back this would be the first of possibly many phone calls she would have to make; and if she thought Amy's cold shoulder was rough she might as well not even bother calling Rei or Lita. Besides, she knew Amy only favored her intellectual side and pursued emotional detachment when her feelings were hurt. Serena took a deep breath and began again.

"May I please have a moment of your time Amy?"

There was nothing but the light sound of her breathing on the other line.

"In the name of the moon, I promise I won't waste it…"

After a poorly hidden chuckle Serena heard "You may proceed."

"Look Amy, I understand you're hurt. You have every right to be. But you gotta believe me when I say I never ever meant to hurt you or any of the other girls. I'm wrong. I know that, but I also have to believe that after everything we've been through together our friendship isn't something you could just throw away over one misunderstanding. I've trusted you all with my life on more than one occasion. You've been able to trust me your life just the same. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. Please don't let this one mistake be the end of something great."

Now it was Serena's turn to wait. It couldn't have been more than thirty seconds before Amy responded but it felt like an hour. "When phrased in that manner I can't help but conclude that you've stated your case both clearly, concisely, and effectively….I forgive you meatball head." Amy said with a smile Serena could hear through the phone. "Excellent!" Serena could just feel the relief washing over her. "Now that we're good could you do me a favor and…"

"-Run interference with the girls so they're more receptive to you impending apology?"

"Yes! You took the words right out of my mouth. You know Amy; you really are the smart one for a reason."

"Thanks. Give me an hour."

"You're the best Amy!"

"I'm a genius, that's just one of the many things I already know."

The two girls laughed and with that Amy was gone. Feeling like her life would be back on track in a matter of time Serena set about trying to escape her self induced funk. Gohan had been kind of hung over so she knew he'd need a greasy breakfast soon. She'd assumed that when she awoke and couldn't find her other friend that's what Videl had been out procuring, but if that was the case surely she'd be back by now. Serena wasn't worried. Videl was an early riser much like Amy and Rei and she'd probably gone for a run or a walk knowing all too well just how late her two best friends could sleep in. So Serena began frying eggs and bologna. She was just about done when her phone rang. When she picked it up she smiled as it was exactly the first person she expected to hear from. If she didn't know anything she knew her guardians.

"I forgive you." Stated the caller simply.

"Do you now?" Serena replied coyly.

"Yes. As the official soldier of love it is my nature, if not my sworn duty to put childish hurt feelings aside in favor of lasting harmony and peace in relationships. Particularly friendships as valuable as ours."

"Thank you Mina. I'm so happy you feel that way and for the record I really am-"

"Save it! Lita's on my other line, and while I don't need to hear it I'm pretty sure she's waiting for it."

Serena sighed and maintained a small grin. "Of course she is."

There was a small beep followed by an even smaller pause before the warrior of Jupiter's bravado and strength came pouring through the connection.

"Well Serena? You already know what I'm waiting for." Lita declared.

Serena cleared her throat and prepared to repeat a version of the speech she gave Amy earlier, but just as she opened her mouth she was interrupted. "Hold on!" Lita interjected. "There's someone on my other line and I think we all know who it is." Serena and Mina waited for Lita to return with Rei who after the beep did not choose to announce herself but simply directed Serena with "This shit better be good." So Serena gave an even more heartfelt version of her apology for not telling the girls she was going to the party. When she was done the group seemed to accepting of her admission with comfortable silence. That is until Rei spoke again.

"You know what I don't get Serena?" Rei asked.

"What's that?" Serena countered.

"If you want to go to the party, then go to the party! It's not like we own you or anything."

"True…true."

"So why lie and say you're sick?"

Confused Serena stopped and responded slowly. "I didn't…"

"Yes you did. You sent a text saying that you were sick and we shouldn't check up on you and you'd call us in the morning."

"Rei, you're losing it. I sent no such message."

"Yeah you did." Lita chimed in.

"It's true." Amy added.

"We all got it." Concluded Mina.

Confused Serena searched for her cell trying to prove to herself she was not losing her mind. Once she found it she searched through her sent messages and was prepared to celebrate her sanity when there it was. A text sent to all four sailor scouts saying exactly what they said it would sent exactly when they said it was.

"Alright. You all win. I see it in my phone but I'm telling you I did not send it!" Serena exclaimed.

"Then who did?" Rei asked the obvious question.

As if on cue Serena heard footsteps behind her. She turned to see a disheveled Gohan padding up in his socks. Serena pointed at breakfast then gestured to the phone to indicate she couldn't talk right then. Gohan nodded appreciatively at the food and began to make his plate in silence. It was just as he was sitting down a thought struck Serena. She showed her cell to Gohan and asked "Do you remember when I sent this?" Gohan looked up, read the screen quickly, and responded with cool certainty "You didn't." "Thank you!" Serena rejoiced. "I am not losing my mind!" Into the house phone she then added "Did you hear that? I told you all I did not send that message!" Serena turned back to Gohan and asked "Do you know who sent it then?" And without looking up from his breakfast Gohan stated with a tone so calm it was almost detached "I did." Serena's previous excitement drained from her body almost instantly. She felt her face fall and into the phone's mouthpiece amongst the girl's chattering over Gohan's sudden confession she muttered expressionlessly "I'mma have to call ya'll back." Serena hung up the phone and turned on Gohan.

"What the fuck G?" Gohan looked up from his breakfast with a single raised eyebrow.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"The hell is MY problem? Do you have any idea how much shit your little stunt caused me?"

"I was just looking out for you!"

"Oh really? Somehow I doubt that."

"It sounds like they forgave your ass anyway so I don't see what the issue is."

"They're my friends Gohan!"

"And I'm your BEST FRIEND!"

"Don't do that…"

"You don't party up here. You don't cut loose with them like you do me and Videl! And that's because the truth is you're not as comfortable with them as you are us because they don't really know you like we do and you know it!"

"They know plenty about my life G."

"You needed a break from wack ass g-rated activities in favor of good ole fashioned get crazy fucked up shenanigans…and I gave it to you. You're welcome."

"Are you serious? You're the reason my night got ruined! It would've been cool if we all had just bumped into each other at the party but no! You had to make me look like a dirty little liar! And I don't know what the hell you said to Darien but you put my relationship in jeopardy!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't say a damn thing to your little boy toy."

"Do NOT call him that! He is the love of my life and he probably hates me now because of you!"

"Regardless, you need to take ALL of that shit back because I did NOT say shit to the guy."

At this point Serena and Gohan's faces were just centimeters apart and both sets of fist were balled up at their owner's sides. It wouldn't be the first time they'd had a physical altercation if either of them suddenly lost their tempers…

"What the hell happened in here?" Videl asked removing her shape ups as she walked through the door in her workout gear. Serena took a second to look in her direction and realized she'd been right. Videl had gone jogging…for four hours? Serena and Gohan must have made the connection with how long Videl had been out simultaneously because they both greeted her with a synchronized "Where the hell have you been?" Videl shook her head. She was used to functioning as peacemaker and was prepared to step into her role. She immediately separated them so they were at opposite ends of the kitchen table, made herself and Serena a plate and once everyone was eating began addressing them calmly. "I went for a run and then to bail out Darien." Serena hung her head at this. "V. you shouldn't have! I don't want you to think that-" "I know. I know." Videl said waving off Serena calmly. "I knew you wouldn't ask, but I felt bad just the same so I figured I'd kill two birds with one stone and just do it. It took a while since I had to figure out where he was being held and how to get there, but I found the right place eventually."

"What did he say when you saw him?" Serena was leaning toward Videl desperate for information on her beau.

"Nothing." Videl shrugged picking at her food, as if afraid to meet her best friend's gaze.

"Oh." Serena felt her heart sink. "He was that mad?"

"No…" Videl answered. "I never saw him. Someone else bailed him out already."

Serena paused. Well, that only made sense. After all she might not have been able to ask anyone for help but Darien had more connections than he let on. Andrew probably did him a solid. Ignoring Serena's inner train of thought Videl went on "I asked to see the sign in log to see who might've beat me to the punch and…"

"Don't worry." Serena reassured. "If you saw an Andy or Andrew he's in good hands now."

Videl dropped her spoon and looked Serena in the eye speculatively. "It was Macy."

Videl and Gohan had barely a second to react before Serena was out the door.


End file.
